The Secret Admirer
by moraco
Summary: H/R... (i'm horrible with summaries, but the title kind of explians it all anyway) *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1- Rons Idea

Disclaimer: This is just a fanfic....I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters or anything like that....the almighty J.K. Rowling does. Praise the Rowling!

A/N: Okay this is my first fan fic that I've actually posted here on fanfiction.net...I personally normally think that all my writting stinks, but my friends say I'm just my own worst critic and all that kind of stuff so i thought I'd let the readers of fanfiction.net decide whether I stink as much as I think I do  
This is just the first chapter to this story I'm writting and if i get some good reviews then I'll post the rest of the chapters as I write them, but if reviews say I stink then I'm not going to add to it, unless there's at lest 1 review that says I should post up the other chapters  
Also throughout this story POVs change, but it's only by chapter.  
5 Jan- grrr, just realized that the 4th paragraph had accidentally been a reapeat...I was doing random pasting crap but now it's fixed and it makes a few things possibly make more sense...I'll try and have the 2nd chapter up a little later

The Secret Admirer   
Chapter 1   
Ron's Idea

Ron's POV

Ron Weasley lied in his four-poster bed in his dormitory at Hogwarts. He was looking at a muggle picture of Hermione, Harry, and himself. It had been taken last summer when Harry and he had gone over to Hermione's house. Her parents had insisted on getting a picture of the trio and Hermione made sure that each of them got copies of it. He smiled at how close the three of them were. Like the three musketeers Harry and Hermione once said, but of course Ron had no clue what they were talking about so there was a long explanation that followed. 

For the past years he wanted Hermione to agree to take their relationship to another level, but it never happened. The last time he had asked her the reply had been, "Ron, you're one of my best mates. What if we go out and we find out that we totally don't mix and end up hating each other. We could never go back to how it is now, and I don't think it wise to risk it. Besides, I love you Ron, but I've always thought of you as more of a brother than a lover."

That totally killed any strict romantic feelings he had for her. "She thinks of me as a brother? That would basically make her my sister and that's just not right," he thought. He'd had decided when he was quite a bit younger that if he ever had any romantic interests they would be friends first. After Hermione's rejection Ron tried to think of other real friends that he had, and it droned down to Harry. Just Harry, who knew him better than anyone else and was a friend like no other. 

He had dwelled on any thought that he might think of Harry in any other way than his best mate, especially since he was another boy. Lately he'd just kept noticing how green Harry's eyes were and just the way his hair fell into place on his forehead, usually covering his scar. And that scar. No one's got a scar like that. He realized that with all his thought dwelling he was becoming highly attracted to Harry. 

He had dwelled on any thought that he might think of Harry in any other way than his best mate, especially since he was another boy. Lately he'd just kept noticing how green Harry's eyes were and just the way his hair fell into place on his forehead, usually covering his scar. And that scar. No one's got a scar like that. He realized that with all his thought dwelling he was becoming highly attracted to Harry. 

He sighed as he looked at the picture. He then lied it down on his night stand and turned over in his bed to where faced the four-postered bed next to him that contained Harry. He smiled. He wondered what Harry would think if he knew. Would he accept it or shun him away like he had Harry when he thought Harry'd secretly found some way to enter his name into the Goblet of Fire in their 4th year at Hogwarts. He sat up in his bed and looked around the dormitory to see that everyone was asleep except for him. He got up from his bed and walked over and sat on the side of Harry's. He looked down at a sleeping Harry, which he found to be quite cute. The hair that usually covered Harry's forehead was off to the sides of his head except for one strand which Ron took it upon himself to push over to meet the others. Ron then leaned down and kissed Harry on the forehead and whispered into his ear "I'll always love you, Harry. Good night." A light smile spread across Harry's face. At first it scared Ron, but he realized that Harry was probably coincidentally having a very good dream at the time seeing as his eyes stayed closed and he still lay in slumber. 

Ron got up from Harry's bed and went back to his own. He was about to fall asleep when he got an idea that he thought was brilliant. He grabbed some parchment and a quill and wrote a short letter to Harry. Knowing that Harry would recognize the handwriting, he pulled out his wand and jinxed it to look like some frilly girlish handwriting, seeing as he didn't want Harry to know who the letter was from. He stuck it under the corner of Harry's pillow and then went to bed for the night. 

A/N: Please remember to review...thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2- Harry's Dream & the Letter

Disclaimer: (see first chapter)

A/N: Yeh! I got some reveiews...I'm so happy. Well here's the 2nd chapter to this little story...I hope you enjoy it.

The Secret Admirer  
Chapter 2  
Harry's Dream & the Letter

Harry's POV

It was bright. So bright that Harry couldn't see very much of anything. A figure was coming towards him. It looked like it had wings. Maybe it's an angel Harry thought.

The figure finally came close enough and blocked out most of the light that had been blinding him. It was Ron. He was wearing very fancy white dress robes and had angelic wings. The angel Ron pushed a strand of Harry's hair away from his face, kissed him on the forehead, and whispered, "I'll always love you, Harry. Goodnight." 

Harry smiled as the dream faded, it was some hours later and he'd had more dreams that he couldn't remember, and he woke up well rested. Harry yawned and stretched as he sat up in his bed. He stood up from his bed and as he did so he noticed something fall to the floor, that had been underneath his pillow. He retrieved the folded piece of parchment from the floor, unfolded it, and read it. 

My Love Harry,   
I love you more than you'd ever believe and I'm even closer than you think. I thought I would let you know. I can only hope that one day you can and will return that love to me.

Loving you always,   
Your Secret Admirer 

P.S. You're very cute when your sleeping. 

When he finished reading the letter, he went over to Ron's bed, to find Ron still fast asleep. Harry shook him and stirred him awake. "C'mon Ron, wake up." 

Ron squinted at Harry. "It's too early," he groaned and rolled over throwing his sheets and blankets up over his head.

Ron obviously didn't want to wake up and get out of bed. Harry really wanted Ron to take a look at the letter. Sure he'd gotten a few letters like this before (most had come from Ginny and her handwriting was quite obvious), but this one was different. Harry didn't recognize the writing and it didn't come to him by owl like the others had. It had been under his pillow and whoever it was had obviously seen him sleeping considering the p.s. message. 

Harry could think of only one way that would have Ron out of bed in no time flat; tickling. Ron happened to be quite ticklish as Harry had found out over the past summer when Fred and George were trying to get Ron out of bed one day. Harry set forth to tickling his best friend. 

Ron shot out of the bed faster than a toad sliding on ice. (A/N: for further explanation of this look at A/N at the bottom of the page). "Oy, Harry, what did you do that for? 

"Because it's the most effective way to get Weasley named Ron up and at 'em," Harry said smiling as he sat down on Ron's bed. 

"Despite how effective it may be, it's quite rude, I think," Ron said, sitting down beside Harry on the bed. "What's so bloody important that explains your rudeness?" 

"This." Harry handed Ron the letter. 

Ron read over the letter. "D'you know who it's from?"

"Well obviously the admirer is quite a bit of a secret." 

"Maybe it's Ginny trying to catch your eye again," Ron suggested with a hint in his voice that just screamed that he knew for a fact that it wasn't Ginny.

"I doubt it, after all my years of obvious disinterest in her and all as nothing other than a friend. Besides, I don't think she'd be sneaking into the boys' dormitory to leave me a letter and watch me sleep."

"You're right, it's not quite Ginny like," Ron said, sounding kind of let down. "Why don't we get dressed and go down to breakfast? You can worry about your letter later. I'm starving." It really seemed as though Ron was trying to get off the subject of the letter. 

_Is he jealous?_ Harry wondered. 

The two of them got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast where they met Hermione. 

"Good morning," she greeted them.

"Morning, Hermione," they both replied, taking their seats at the Gryffindor table.

"So what are this years holiday plans for you two?" she asked

"Same as usual. What do you mean us two? You're staying like usual aren't you?" Ron asked.

"Actually no. Mum and Dad really want me home for Christmas this year. It may be the last Christmas my grandmother has so they want the whole family to be there. Even a few of my cousins who live in the Untied States are flying in," she explained. 

"We understand, Hermione," Harry said. "Seeing the circumstances you really should be there. Don't worry about Ron and me. Sure we'll have to face the dark forces of evil without you, but we'll manage," Harry chuckled. 

"That's what I'm afraid of," Hermione said in one of her rather serious tones. 

"He was only joking," Ron commented.

"Maybe you shouldn't take these things so lightly Harry." Hermione got up from her seat. "I'm going to start packing. I'll talk to you both later," she said, and left the Great Hall.

"Maybe she's right," Ron said.

"Why should I worry? I've got you and her to look after me. Over holiday she'll be gone, but I'll still have you. Besides you're much better," Harry said.

Ron began choking on the pumpkin juice he was drinking and began coughing like mad.

A/N: Okay now for my little footnote about the toad on ice thing...the reason that's in there is because of my weird imagination that creates my weird dreams...I had a dream one night that involved a lot of Harry Potter related things and people and one of them was Trevor the toad and he was hopping and sliding around on snow and ice...it's quite a funny site actually....well how was that? Please Reveiw and I'll try and have the 3rd chapter up in the next day or so, cause I've got it written but I've gotta type it up.


	3. Chapter 3- Who's it From?

Okay, here's the 3rd chapter. I hope you like it

The Secret Admirer  
Chapter 3  
Who's It From?

Ron's POV

"Maybe she's right," Ron said. He worried about Harry. More than Harry even knew.

"Why should I worry? I've got you and her to look after me. Over holiday she'll be gone, but I'll still have you. Besides you're much better," Harry said 

Ron choked on the pumpkin juice he had been drinking and began to cough. _Did he just say having me is much better than having Hermione?_

"Ron, are you okay?"

"Yah, Harry, I'm fine. Just tried to drink my pumpkin juice a bit too fast." 

Later on, the two of them met up with Hermione in the Gryffindor common room and Harry showed his letter to Hermione. 

"If you ever catch who's sneaking into your dormitory, make sure and inform me. As a prefect I'll make sure they serve their rightful punishment," Hermione replied. 

"Geez, Hermione, it's probably someone being silly," Harry said. 

"No girls are aloud in, or should be sneaking around the boys dormitories. It's against the rules, and as a prefect I have to inforce them."

"Turning more into Percy everyday. Besides Hermione, you've been in our dormitory before," Harry said 

"There were circumstances concerning my presence, so that makes a difference," she defended herself. 

"Maybe it's not a girl," Ron muttered. Harry and Hermione turned to look at him with questioned looks on their faces. Ron realized he'd said what he was thinking out loud. "I mean, maybe one of the boys is trying to play a joke on you or something," Ron quickly said. "Dean and Seamus can definitely be quite the jokesters." 

"No, this isn't their style," Harry said, seeming highly convinced that neither Dean or Seamus could have possibly done it.

"I suppose you'll find out who it's from soon enough," Hermione said. Changing the subject, "Word around the tower is that you two are the only ones staying here over Christmas."

Ron gulped at the thought of just him and Harry all alone for the whole Christmas holiday. It would be the perfect set-up for him to tell Harry how he felt about him, but he still didn't know how. "Hermione, before you leave for the holiday I need to talk to you about something." 

"Well, what is it, Ron?"

Ron looked at Harry with a look on his face that said that Harry couldn't hear what he needed to talk to Hermione about. 

"Don't worry." Harry smiled and held up his letter, "I've got some investigating to do anyway." He headed up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. 

Ron smiled as he watched Harry go up the stairs, and then turned back to Hermione. "I've got something I need to ask you about, but not here."

"The library then," she suggested. "With the holidays here, it's virtually deserted. Except for me that is, but I just had to get a start on my homework, especially with having to go home and all to a completely muggle family who also has muggle family members visiting from all over." 

"Good idea."

Ron and Hermione exited the Gryffindor common room and made their way for the library. 


	4. Chapter 4- Ron's Confession to Hermione

Back again and everything is pretty much the same...the story continues and all thoughts are still in italics so read on and hope you enjoy..

**_The Secret Admirer  
_****Chapter 4  
****_Ron's Confession to Hermione_**

Hermione's POV

"I have something I need to ask you about, but not in here," Ron said. _He looks really nervous._

"The Library. With it being the end of Fall term, it'll be practically deserted."

"Good idea," Ron said.

The two of them left the Gryffindor Common Room and headed for the library.

"Is this something about Harry?" Hermione asked.

Ron just nodded his head as they continued down the hallway to their destination.

"You normally talk to him about things more often than you do me."

"Can we just get to the library?" They passed by a few different groups of students still on their way.

_Geez. Something's really getting to Ron. Maybe he's worried about Harry. Maybe he agrees with me that Harry's taking Voldemort much too lightly._

They finally arrived at the library and as Hermione had predicted, it was desserted. Ron and Hermione none the less headed for a rather secluded corner, just in case someone did decide to drop by. 

"Okay, Ron, what is it?" 

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain," he started.

"Then start from the beginning," she suggested.

"No, that would take ages too long. It's not so much as being hard to explain, but more of hard to tell." Ron was obviously very nervous about the subject he was trying to explain because he was starting to sweat and began pacing.

"Are you jealous because Harry's got a secret admirer?"

"No."

"Then what is it? C'mon Ron you can tell me. I'm one of your best friends if you haven't forgotten."

"I'm not jealous because I'm the one that wrote the letter," he finally said.

Hermione gasped. "Ron, what a dirty trick! And to think you tried to blame it on Seamus and Dean." Hermione began to walk away when Ron grabbed her by the arm.

"No, you don't understand. I wrote the letter because that's how I feel about Harry. I've fallen in love with him." He let go of Hermione's arm and looked at the ground. "You're probably utterly disgusted and repulsed by me so just go on and finish planning your holiday."

"Oh, Ron." She hugged him. "I'm not disgusted or repulsed by you. It's wonderful, but you have to let Harry know."

"That's why I asked to speak with you in private. I don't know how."

A/N: Okay that was interesting wasn't it? Ha, I doubt it but who am I the worst critic of my own work to judge? That's for the readers so please review.


	5. Chapter 5- My Guardian Angel

Yet another chapter down and coming around to a closing soon...thoughts in italics.

**__**

**_The Secret Admirer_**  
**Chapter 5**  
**_My Guardian Angel_**

Harry's POV

_I wonder what they're talking about. I know it's about me. Probably talking about how they think I'm taking Voldemort too lightly. I've got nothing to worry about though. I've got them as friends and so many people protecting me. Sure I worry, but I try not to dwell on it. Too many memories. Joking about it every now and then helps._

Harry turned over in his bed and looked at his letter again. "Now who are you from?" he muttered out loud to himself. Harry put the letter on his night stand and started to think about his dream from the previous night. He smiled as he though about it. Ron as an angel. _My guardian angel._

Harry had always been fond of Ron ever since they first met. He'd started thinking of him as more than just a friend only a couple of years ago during the tri-wizard tournament, but he never told him how he felt after Ron had started showing jealousy toward anyone who got close to Hermione. He knew that Ron had finally admitted his feelings to Hermione last year, but he had never talked about the encounter. Obviously he and Hermione weren't dating, but Harry still thought Ron had those kind of feelings for her. _Maybe that's another reason why Ron wanted to talk to her alone. He's probably going to ask her out again._

Ron came through the dormitory door. "Hey, Harry, figured out who that letter is from yet?"

"No," he simply said.

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out soon."

"Why do you say that? Do you know who it is or something?" Harry looked over at Ron who had just sat down on his own bed.

"Because you're smart."

"Am I?" Harry looked at Ron, raising one of his eyebrows. _I don't' think Ron's ever given me a compliment like that before. It's very flattering._

The next day Harry and Ron were in the Gryffindor common room playing a game of wizard chess. As usual, Harry was loosing. Harry always lost but he still played either way just to spend time with Ron.

The common room was all in a hustle and bustle as all the Gryffindors, with the exception of Harry and Ron, were coming through with their trunks on their ways home to see their families for the holidays.

Hermione came down the staircase and came to a halt where Harry and Ron were. "Well, I suppose I'm off for the holidays," she said.

Harry and Ron got up from their game and gave hermione a hug. "We'll miss you Hermion," Harry said.

"It'll be different not spending Christmas with you," Ron added.

"I'm sure the both of you will do just fine without me. I'll still send you presents of course."

Harry grinned widely and slipped his arm around Ron's waist. _Boy do I love being a bit of a prankster. The both of them will probably get a kick out of this and of course I get to be close to Ron. Well closer than we normally ever are._ He pulled Ron close to him and said, "I'm sure Ron and I will manage." He chuckled and then removed his arm from around Ron. He noticed Ron was blushing furiously red and Hermione was just standing there and smiling.

"Ron, would you like to walk with me to the entrance hall?"

Ron nodded and followed Hermione through the portrait hole, leaving Harry in the still crowded common room. 

_I guess they've finally gotten together. About time I suppose. At least one of us can be happy with him._

__

A/N: I like this chapter, but it's not my favourite...but oh well. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6- Ron Still Has Another Confess...

Next to last chapter. You're nearing the end to what you can tell me is either a good story, a readable story, or just a piece of crap i should throw in the recycle bin....remember, thoughts are in italics

**_The Secret Admirer_**  
**Chapter 6**  
**_Ron Still Has Another Confession to Make_**

Ron's POV

"I'm sure the two of you will do just fine without me. I'll still send present of course."

Harry grinned widely and slipped his arm around Ron's waist. _What tha? Harry's got his arm around me. This is kind of nice. A little embarassing too. Oh boy, I can feel the blood rushing. I just know I'm blushing._

"I'm sure Ron and I will manage." Harry chuckled and removed his arm from around ron's waist.

_I know I'm blushing. There's no way I can't be. It was just a joke I guess. I wish it hadn't been. You don't know how much I wish it hadn't been._

"Ron, would you like to walk with me to the entrance hall?" Hermione had just broken his train of thought.

Ron nodded and followed Hermione through the portrait hole, out of the common room.

"So you've told him then?"

"No. Haven't really said a word to him about it. I think he was just making a joke back there. I wish he hadn't been though."

"Oh, well. You will tell him over the holidays won't you?"

"Well, yah," Ron replied.

"Because if you don't," she said," when I get back I will."

"Don't worry Hermione, I'll get it taken care of," Ron reassured her.

"So what have you gotten him for Christmas?"

"I don't exactly have it yet. I send away for it a week or so ago and it hasn't arrived yet."

"Well it had better hurry up and get here. Christmas is just around the corner, and it had better be something good."

"Don't worry it is. He's going to love it."

Ron and Hermione had walked into the entrance hall after all of their walking. "Well I guess I'll be seeing you Hermione. Have a good Holiday."

"You too Ron." Hermione hugged him. "Don't forget, and have a happy Christmas."

Ron walked back to the common room. When he stepped through the portrait hole there wasn't a soul in sight except for Harry who was sitting in his seat in front of the wizard chess board.

Harry turned in his chair. "Back so soon?"

"Why would it take me any longer? I was just walking with her to the entrance hall."

"Just thought it'd take longer for a goodbye kiss," Harry said.

"What are you talking about?" Ron sat down in the chair across from Harry.

"Well you two are going together now, aren't you?"

"No!"

"Okay, okay. I just thought that maybe Hermione and you had finally gotten together or something after all the walking alone together and private 'obviously not for Harry's ears' conversations," Harry explained.

"What are you talking about 'obviously not for Harry's ears'?"

"There's a reason conversations are called private. It's private and not to be heard by anyone it isn't directly spoken to." Harry looked down and then back up at Ron. "They haven't been things about me have they?"

"What?"

"The things you and Hermione talk about without me."

Ron looked down at the table. _Well there's no one here, but the two of us. I guess now is about as good a time as ever._ He looked back up into Harry's brilliant green eyes. God, I could look into those eyes for eternity.

"They are about me," Harry said. "It's okay Ron. I think I'll go and rest, or re-examine my letter or something." Harry got up from the chair and began heading up the staircase toward his dormitory.

"Harry!"

Harry stopped on about the 5th step and turned back to look at Ron. "What?"

"I-I lo-love you," Ron muttered.

"What did you say?" 

Ron hadn't realized he's said it so quietly that Harry could barely hear him much less understand what he had said. "I love you, Harry!" he finally shouted.

Harry smiled. Ron closed his eyes in relief of finally having gotten his feelings off his chest. The next thing Ron knew was that Harry was sitting on his lap with his arms around him in a tight hug. "I love you too, Ron," Harry whispered in his ear.

A/N: As I said the end is near. Just one more chapter to go. Well how is it so far? Please review.


	7. Chapter 7- Happy Christmas and So On...

*sniff* *sniff* Well this is the last chapter. I finally brought it to a finish. If you've for some reason enjoyed the story so far I hope that you enjoy the ending... again, remember thoughts are in italics.

**_The Secret Admirer_**  
**Chapter 7**  
**_Happy Christmas and so on_**

Harry's POV

"I love you Harry!" Ron shouted.

Harry smiled. _He loves me? Oh, Gods, Ron, you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that._ Harry went over to the chair where Ron was still sitting and sat in his lap and gave him a big hug. "I love you too, Ron," he whispered. _You don't know how much._

Ron returned the hug and whispered into Harry's ear, "I've been waiting to say that for a long time." 

Harry released Ron from the hug and smiled at him. "Why did you wait so long?"

"Waiting for the right time I suppose." Ron smiled and then gave Harry a peck on the lips.

Harry chuckled. _This is the "right" time? I can think of so many other times that would have been so much more romantically appropriate than now after I accused him of talking about me behind my back and all. Oh well, better later than never._ Harry kissed Ron and then lied his head on Ron's shoulder. "You know what Ron?"

"What?"

"This chair is a little on the cramped side." 

"Your bed or mine?" Ron asked with a very seductive tone.

"Ron you dog." Harry chuckled

The weeks of Christmas vacation passed on. Ron and Harry spent every day and night together. Ron of course wanted to goof around the whole time, but Harry did manage to talk him into doing some of his homework. The occasionally went out on the school grounds and played in the snow and every night they slept snuggled up together in either Ron or Harry's four-poster bed.

Harry awoke on Christmas morning to find that there was no Ron lying next to him. Harry retrieved his glasses from the bedside table and got out of bed. He began heading for the dormitory door when Ron walked in the dormitory door with a package under his arm.

"Harry you're awake," Ron said, sounding disappointed.

"Yah." He smiled sheepishly. "Happy Christmas Ron."

"Happy Christmas Harry." Ron went and sat down on Harry's bed and sat the package down beside him. Harry went and sat down beside Ron on the other side of the package and noticed that the Tag said "To: Harry From: Ron". "It's your present," Ron said.

"Hang on just a second." Harry got up and went to Seamus' bedside table and opened the drawer.

"So that's where you've been hiding it eh?"

"I didn't figure you'd go looking through other people's things Ron. You're much more proper than that." 

"I thought my Harry was more proper than that as well," Ron quirked.

Harry retrieved and small package, much smaller than the one that was sitting on his bed beside Ron. _My Harry? He's never quite put it like that before. Oh well, My Ron, you're going to love me even more after you've opened this. _"I am. I asked Seamus to hide this for me months ago."

"Wow. You've had my present for months? I guess I'm not the only one who though ahead this year," Ron said as Harry sat back down on the bed.

"Out of curiosity, where have you been hiding mine for so long?"

"I asked Hagrid to watch it for me. That's why I wasn't here when you woke up. I had to go down to his hut to get it so I could give it to you now," Ron explained.

Harry handed the small package to Ron, "Happy Christmas. Hmmmwho should open theirs first?"

"Both of us should open them at the same time," Ron suggested. "That way we can both be excited all at once and then get to running around Gryffindor tower and finding every single bit of mistletoe a bit quicker." Ron smiled.

Harry chuckled. "Okay, Ron. On three then?"

Ron nodded in response. "One"

"Two"

"Three," they both said together as they ripped into their presents.

Both were speechless in response to the gifts they received. Harry had given Ron a pocket watch which on back had inscribed _Love Harry_ and on the inside had a picture of Harry and himself taken the previous summer at Hermione's home. Ron had given Harry two things. One was a pair of goggles with a band that was scarlet and gold, and the other was a solid gold pendant of a snitch. _The goggles I'm still trying to figure out but this pendantit's wicked, but how could he ever afford it?_

"Ron, I"

"Thank you Harry. I love it. I've never owned a muggle pocket watch before. I've gotta make sure I hide it from Dad or he'll try to take it from me just to see if he can find out how it works."

"Don't worry, I've got that covered," Harry said. "I sent him a nice plain old muggle pocket watch for Christmas. But of course his isn't inscribed and doesn't have our picture in it."

"Hope not. Might flip his lid for all I know."

Harry held up the snitch pendant. "How on earth did you afford this, Ron?"

"That's none of your business, but do you like it?"

"I love it." Harry gave Ron a huge hug.

"I'm glad," Ron said. He took the pendant out of Harry's hand and unfastened the clasp on it and refastened it around Harry's neck.

"Now this you may have to explain. What's with the goggles?"

"Oh." Ron chuckled. "Well, for some reason whenever I see you playing quidditch I keep getting this feeling like you'll be right about to catch the snitch, but your glasses fall off and then you can't see it and the other teams seeker will catch it and win the game."

"I've never lost my glasses in a quidditch match, Ron."

"I know, but you never know. It could happen. So I figured if you had a pair of sports goggles that they'd be strapped to your head and there'd be no way they'd fall off. They're your glasses prescription."

Harry chuckled. "Thank you Ron. I'll definitely make sure and wear them at the next quidditch match. That way you won't have that fear that something like that will happen, and I'll definitely not have to worry about something like that happening."

"Good." Ron looked around at the end of his and Harry's beds. "We've still got more presents to open."

Christmas passed, the Christmas holidays spun to a closing, and all the Hogwarts students returned back to the school. Harry and Ron were at the main entrance to welcome Hermione back to school after the holiday. They thanked her for the presents she'd sent and she did the same, and they walked down the hallway to Gryffindor tower.

"So, how was your Christmas?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked over at Ron. "My best one ever," he answered.

Ron smiled back at Harry. "I think I'll have to agree with that."

"Nice to hear someone finally admitted his feelings. I was starting to think I was going to have to tell Harry myself. In fact I was working on a way to tell him while I was on the train just in preparation."

"You really do scare me sometimes," Ron said.

"I intentionally make a habit of it," Hermione said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all went back to Gryffindor Tower and talked about their Christmas holidays, except Harry and Ron were careful about what they said since they were sitting in the common room while talking. Of course, they got to invent some interesting stories whenever anyone, besides Hermione, asked them about what they did all alone in Gryffindor Tower over the Christmas holidays.

**THE END**

****

A/N: Well that's it. It's over. Fini.Well as I've said before hope it was worth my time typing it and hope it was worth my time uplaoding to fanfiction.net and actually thinking up the whole thing at all. Please review and tell me what you think about the whole thing.


End file.
